Warrior Cats Mega Contest
by TheLentilKittehOfRandomness
Summary: The warrior cats compete in lots of contests to see who will win the prizes! With Lentil as host and various different cats as judges (although there haven't been judges yet). Rated T for some violence and because it's warriors. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! Or any of the characters. (Except Lentil, because I'm probably the only one who would name their OC Lentil)
1. Episode 1: Painting

**AN: My first fanfic! Please review and tell me what I could do better! Also, anyone want their OC as camera cat?**

A flame-coloured she-cat walked onto the stage, posing for the cameras and audience. Bright neon lights shone onto the sparkling stage, making her look like a real fire. The audience were cheering and screaming loudly for the show; it had been waited for long enough on TV and now Warrior Cats Mega Contest was here! In the corner, near the backstage show curtains, was a muscular brown tabby tom with a deep scar on his nose. Tigerstar, I hope he's a good enough bodyguard. The hostess thought.

"Welcome she-cats and gentletoms! This is Warrior Cats Mega Contest! Where cats will compete to win different prizes. So, let's meet the competing warriors!" The hostess, Lentil Kitteh, announced. The mystery camera cat turned over to the dark part of the stage. Suddenly, a bright light turned on to reveal...

"Sandstorm! Cinderpelt! And Spottedleaf!" The hostess called in turn. "These 3 she-cats were quite close to the burning leader... Firestar!"

"Oh no! Put water on him! QUICK!" Spottedleaf gasped loudly. The other two competitors face-pawed and glanced at each other, as if they were thinking 'how could she say that seriously?'

"Well, let's get on with the show!" Lentil smiled, "Today's contest is... PAINTING!" As if by magic, 3 canvases and paint sets floated in the air and came slowly to the ground. "You must paint-"

"Me!" A cream coloured cat yelled.

"No, Berrynose. You must paint Firestar!" Lentil instructed, "Good luck, you have 5 minutes!"

"What are minutes?" Spottedleaf asked. Cinderpelt shrugged. Sandstorm walked to her canvas.

"Dunno, all I know is that it's not enough time to paint the most handsome mate in the WORLD!" Sandstorm boasted.

"He should have been MY handsome fiery-wiery! I had him first and I called dibs!" Spottedleaf argued.

"You're like a million moons older than him!" Sandstorm flicked some green paint at her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Spottedleaf flicked purple paint back. Soon, they were both covered in colours like a rainbow.

"Yeah, well you bullied him when he was an apprentice, meanie! So go with Dustpelt!" Spottedleaf retorted.

Sandstorm leaped ferociously at her. In surprise, Spottedleaf tried to wriggle free but failed.

Meanwhile, Cinderpelt had painted an absolute masterpiece. It had bright colours and tones. However, Spottedleaf and Sandstorm were too busy arguing to paint. Their canvases were covered in splotches of paint that hardly resembled Firestar.

"5 minutes is up!" Lentil announced, staring at the canvases.

"Fox-dung!" Spottedleaf and Sandstorm yelled in unison. They seperated for a second.

"Cinderpelt, this is awesome! You win! And the prize is a free date with Firestar at Lionblaze's Blazey Pizza Place!" Cinderpelt cheered and did Gangnam style the best she could with her leg.

"HEY HANDSOME FIERY! WOOOP WOOP WOOP Firestar style!" Cinderpelt sung awesomely, because she's epic! She bounded over to Firestar.

"We'll find out what happens next time! And now a message from our sponsor!"

**********SPONSOR**********

"Brokenstar's not-so-broken furnitures! Totally not evil at all!" Brokenstar yelled.

"Warning, may cause injury, sickness, or Brokenstar making you dance the happy song!"

**********SHOW*************

"Goodnight, folks, we'll be back soon! Stay tuned!" Lentil grinned. Her first episode, done! Spottedleaf and Sandstorm were still fighting over Firestar, unknown to them Firestar had already left. The mystery camera cat switched off the camera.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! For every review, Firestar will have to eat a waffle!**

 **"NUUUUUUUUU! I HATE WAFFLES!" Mwhahahahaha!**


	2. Episode 2: Press-Ups

**Thanks for the review**

* * *

 **Lavenderpaw! Rocknose is the new camera cat.**

The bright ginger hostess walked into the room: Backstage. The lights were as bright as ever and there was a strange, eggy smell in the air. Lentil covered her nose in disgust. Tigerstar! She knew it was him!

"Sorry." Tigerstar apologised, almost as if she read her mind. He stomped over to the 'Naughty Step Of TV Shows!' and perched there. Suddenly, a cat yelled:

"The show's gonna begin!" It was Rocknose, the camera cat. He was ready to record. Lentil glided like a boss to the stage. The lights lit up, as bright as the light reflected off the moon. Tigerstar was to the left of the sparkley stage, near the audience, acting 'intimidating'. "Lights! Camera! ACTION!" Rocknose had always wanted to say that.

"Welcome, she-cats and gentletoms-" Lentil started, before being interrupted...

"I'm NOT gentle!" ...by Tigerstar.

"That's why you don't get a welcome. Now," She continued, glaring at the brown tabby sternly, "Welcome she-cats and gentletoms to another episode of Warrior Cats Mega Contest. Today, our contestants are..."

The lights turned dim and the 3 mystery cats walked in, 3 silhouettes of those daring enough to be on the show. Lights brightened to reveal the cats. "Lionblaze! Jayfeather! Hollyleaf!"

"And your challenge is..." She moved aside to show a wheel "That's right, we have a wheel of things now! Spin the wheel Lionblaze!" Lionblaze obeyed.

"You wanna know why she asked me?" Lionblaze asked as the wheel rotated.

"No." Hollyleaf and Jayfeather grumbled. Lionblaze explained anyway until the wheel slowed down and stopped on...

"Press-Ups! Who ever does the most without messing it up wins!" Lentil announced.

"Can cats even do press-ups?" Jayfeather wondered. Everyone shrugged. Jayfeather's fangirls cheered. Including the author.

"This is how you do a press-up... paw-up... it sounds cool! Anyways, you do this," Lentil had her back paw toes touch the floor and her front paws completely on the floor. "You push yourself up... eh." She struggled. Lentil was NOT sporty. "Now... start!"

The three siblings did the same action, but after 2, Jayfeather tripped on a light and faceplanted.

"Ugh," Jayfeather groaned, "I'm never gonna hear the last of this from Lionblaze."

"That's right," Lionblaze boasted as he easily did press-ups, "2!? 2!? I'm already on 12...13... And you only get 2! Bahahahhahahahahaha! Lulzies! Lol! Hilarious, 2feather! Lols I'm gonna win! You don't have a chance, Holly-leh-leh!"

Jayfeather face-pawed twice. It was neccesary. Lionblaze may have been good at sports and physical activity, but he wasn't that smart at times.

***5 minutes later***

Hollyleaf was silent. She needed to preserve the last of her energy for press-ups. Come on! She drove herself. Lionblaze was also running out of steam, but he still somehow spoke:

"2...feather...lol...feather." He taunted Jayfeather. Lionblaze's front legs felt like jelly. "Everybody do the flop!" He flopped, being too tired to continue. Hollyleaf did 1 more press-up, then also flopped.

"Hollyleaf wins with154! Oh my StarClan! Hollyleaf, you win... a £25 voucher for Blackstar's GameStore." Lentil announced.

"But I was supposed to win," Lionblaze moaned, "I'm the strong one! I'm the all-powerful!"

"Pfft... strong? And would you be strong if your powers of not being hurt in battle were gone?!" Jayfeather asked.

"Congrats, Hols!" Lentil continued, "Here you go! Thanks for competing!" The siblings left the stage.

"It's not over yet though! We need to find out how Cinderpelt's date went! Here she is!" Cinderpelt stepped on the stage and sat on the chairs that randomly appeared.

"So Cinderpelt, what happened?" Lentil questioned.

"Well... we sat down and got pizza and talked about our friendship and then..." Cinderpelt's voice drifted.

"And then?"

"And then I said 'I've always felt you were more than a friend, but I don't wanna mess anything up with you and Sandstorm.' He licked my cheek fur and replied: 'You're always be more than a friend, even if you're not my mate."

Suddenly, an angry Sandstorm sped to the stage. "CINDERPELT!" She yelled. Sandstorm ran to Cinderpelt.

"Quick, Rocknose, stop the recor-"

********SPONSOR********

"At BecomeYourName, you are YOU! Let's try it out!" Hawkfrost announced, "Loudbelly! Come here!"

Loudbelly sheepishly walked over. Hawkfrost locked the huge machine and pressed a big red button with a label of "DO NOT PRESS!"

When Hawkfrost opened the machine, a belly flopped out.

"ERRR!" The loud belly groaned, "AHHH WHY?!"

"100% WORKS EVERY TIME! Reverse-It Cream sold seperately! Go to BYN in The Dark Forest to buy it. Only £15."

********SHOW***********

"Thanks Tigerstar and Rocknose for helping get Sandstorm out of here! She's crazy!" Lentil commented. Sandstorm had attacked Cinderpelt and it took 2 cats to get her out.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and Firestar will eat more waffles. But first...**

 **"Firestar, eat this!"**

 **"Ugh, too waffley."**

 **"You look ill, Firestar?" Oh no...**


	3. Episode 3: Pawball, Maybe

**It's about time for another Warrior Cats Mega Contest! Please review!**

Lentil sighed as she walked to the outside area of the show. The audience were behind a wooden fence with Tigerstar glaring at them, almost as if they had done something wrong already. _Better just leave Tigerstar to it!_ She thought as she walked to the stage. It was the same as the inside stage, orange and sparkley. _Beautiful..._ Lentil admired the stage. It was her favourite thing in the show.

"And... action!" Rocknose called as lights shone on Lentil to introduce the show.

"Welcome she-cats and gentletoms to another episode of Warrior Cats Mega Contest. Now you're probably wondering: Why are we outside? Well, today is an outside activity day! And on a day as sunny as this, we've picked a great day to do this on! Anyway, enough with explanations, let's introduce our contestants! Today, there's only 2... Crookedstar and Mapleshade!" Lentil announced.

Crookedstar walked on stage proudly, Mapleshade following closely behind. Crookedstar glanced at Mapleshade with a slight frown and Mapleshade smiled back.

"Hello. Now, today's challenge has already been decided, we're playing... you're playing football, actually pawball, or soccer as some twolegs call it. You will choose your teams from our 10 guests on the show." Lentil explained.

"How will we decide who chooses first?" Crookedstar asked with a bored glance from Mapleshade.

"You'll do paw, moss, claw." Lentil decided. Crookedstar and Mapleshade faced each other and held their paws out.

"Paw! Moss! Claw!" Crookedstar and Mapleshade yelled in unison as they put their paws in certain positions. Mapleshade chose claw while Crookedstar chose moss.

"Mapleshade chooses first!" Lentil observed. "So who are you going to choose?" In a line, there was: Silverstream, Greystripe, Oakheart, Hawkfrost, Sandstorm, Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Squirrelflight and Ashfur.

"Hmm... Ashfur!" Mapleshade chose. Soon, all the guests were on teams. Ashfur, Hawkfrost, Oakheart, Bluestar and Sandstorm were on Mapleshade's team while Silverstream, Greystripe, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and Squirrelflight were on Crookedstar's team.

"Now choose your positions!" Lentil ordered. "And while they do that, let's go to an ad break! Stay tuned."

***AD BREAK***

"Cloudtail's Cloudy Cloud Store!" The narrator called.

Clouds surrounded Cloudtail as he was glided to the store.

"When have you ever needed a sky effect in your camp? ALL THE TIME! Especially if you're in SkyClan! That's why we are selling FloatyCloud2000s for only $10. That's right, half price. 50% off! 2 for the price of 1. Buy in the next hour and you'll get free pocket lint! That's right, FREE pocket lint." Cloudtail glided away.

***SHOW***

"Alright, so we have Oakheart in goal on Mapleshade's team and the rest on the pawball pitch." Lentil announced.

"You really don't know pawball rules do you?" Mapleshade smirked.

"Nope, that's why I'm a referee!" Lentil grinned. She blew the whistle.

Crookedstar kicked the ball to Squirrelflight. She ran with it for 2 metres until Ashfur tackled her and stole the ball.

"I know you have this grudge against me and tried to kill my sister's kits, but be nicer to me!" Squirrelflight cried. Ashfur hit the ball to Hawkfrost who kicked it powerfully into the opposition's goal, behind Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, you could've saved that!" Yellowfang yelled.

"Ahh, it was coming too fast." Spottedleaf defended herself.

"Now who's better for Firestar!" Sandstorm grumbled.

"I AM!" Spottedleaf screamed as she leaped at her.

"Zoo wee mama!" Sandstorm called as she fought Spottedleaf, claws dangerously close to her.

"Tigerstar! Fight!" Lentil bellowed. Tigerstar pulled Sandstorm and Spottedleaf away from the stage. Lentil watched them go, shocked and relieved that the fight was over.

"How are we gonna play now?" Crookedstar asked.

"I dunno why we do this show we always end up fighting over stupid things." Lentil sighed heavily, "Mapleshade's team wins. They each get a voucher for Cloudtail's Cloudy Cloud store." She gave them vouchers in the shapes of clouds as they walked away.

"WHAT? NO FAIR." Squirrelflight mewed. She was dragged off the stage by Tigerstar along with the others.

"And now we'll find out what Hollyleaf bought with her gaming voucher!" Hollyleaf walked on the stage. Behind her, Lionblaze dragged a table with wheels onto the stage. On the table, there was a projector and PS3.

"Well Lentil, I bought Terraria and Minecraft!" She turned on the PS3 and started Terraria. "So I'm gonna make my character now," She chose a female character with a black ponytail and a black and green outfit. "Okay, yes I want her to be a girl, oh, for some reason the characters are twolegs which is usual for these games, uh, where's their love for cats? Seriously, cat games, cats? Um, so this is Holly, my twoleg self. My twoleg self would probably be much smarter than twolegs. Um, so I'm gonna play on normal and name my world... hmmm... ThunderClan!"

"See Hollyleaf livestream this in a special episode, the tenth episode. Thanks for watching!" Lentil smiled. Rocknose turned the camera off.

"I'm just gonna play this here for a sec..." Hollyleaf muttered.

 **Thanks for reading! Whoever can guess the reference Sandstorm made gets internet cookies. (::) That's a cookie.**


	4. Episode 4: Eating Contest!

**Hello! To everyone who guessed Diary Of a Wimpy Kid, you were correct! Here's the cookies: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this (Also, I'm gonna update much quicker next time!)**

Lentil sighed as Tigerstar stood, giggling like a little kit, in front of her, holding out his paw.

"No Tigerstar, I'm not going to pull your paw! Your farts stink like crowfood!" She snapped. Tigerstar pulled a fake, insulted face. Suddenly, the door to the backstage swung right open and a stripey grey tom stepped in the room.

"Hey, wait..." Lentil thought out loud, "When did we allow him here?" She asked while pointing dramatically at Darkstripe.

"He's part of security." Rocknose commented, "Not the best choice this show has made. Hey, I didn't get paid yet!"

Lentil threw 8 mice at Rocknose while Darkstripe grumbled.

"I will follow my leader, Tigerstar's orders, not yours!" Darkstripe yelled, glaring at Lentil.

"Oh, really?" Lentil challenged but was interrupted by Rocknose calling for them on the stage. The orange, sparkley stage that Lentil missed. In front of the stage, cats cheered and jumped, wanting to see the show.

"Welcome, she-cats and gentle-toms to another episode of Warrior Cats Mega Contest-" She was interrupted by a small noise followed by a disgusting smell. Cats held their noses, including Lentil, "Tigerstar! Ugh! Anyway, today's contestants are Ivypool, Tigerheart, Bumblestripe and... wait... really? They're really going to do this?" She sighed, "Dovewing..."

The four cats skipped onto the stage, excited. Dovewing looked at the ceiling, a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh, who will I choose, Tigerheart or Bumblestripe? Tigerheart... Bumblestripe... Tigerheart... Bumble-" Dovewing repeated.

"OH MY STARCLAN, SHUT UP!" Lentil and Ivypool bellowed in unison.

"Let's reveal the prize. You will recieve, if you win, a lifetime supply of your favourite prey from Mousefur's Mice & co. Prey House." Lentil announced, "And your challenge is an eating contest! The cat to eat the most prey in 5 minutes wins!"

Tigerstar and Darkstripe pulled a table with 4 plates of all sorts of prey with a prey counter behind each plate. The 4 cats stood behind the plates, staring at their plates.

"I'll definately win, after all, I'm Greystripe's son!" Bumblestripe boasted, a smirk on his face; at least, the best a cat could smirk anyway. A grey fluffy tom cheered loudly, a flag with food on it flying above his head.

"3, 2, 1... GO!" Lentil set a timer on her PawPhone and stood back while Bumblestripe scoffed prey down, Ivypool paced herself, Dovewing ate some slowly (after all, she didn't want any on her newly cleaned pelt!) and Tigerheart ate quickly. However, he was no match for Bumblestripe.

"Oooh, Bumblestripe's in the lead with a total of 7! Tigerheart and Ivypool are neck-and-neck with 5 and Dovewing has a grand total of... 1! Wow, so amazing!" Lentil sarcastically said to Dovewing, "I'm sure you'll win at that rate!"

"Shut up! I don't want any on my polished, clean, amazing, grey-silver, shiny fur. Plus, I got a pedicure and I don't want to ruin my shiny, amazin-"

"Okay, we get it Dovewing. Jeez..." Lentil complained, "She's a lot of work! Wait, what's a pedicure thingy? Sounds awful..."

A minute in, and the scores were: 11 (Bumblestripe), 9 (Tigerheart), 8 (Ivypool) and 1 (Dovewing).

Bumblestripe still ate quite quickly but slowed down a bit. Tigerheart was eating slowly now, holding his stomach in pain. Ivypool drank some water then continued eating. And Dovewing was nibbling at a vole.

"I've chosen!" Dovewing yelled, hugging Tigerheart. Tigerheart paw'd her in the face and continued to eat. "Hey!" Dovewing whined, "I've chosen you! Aren't you happy about this? You get the most beautiful, cute, smart, powerful she-cat in the world! How could you just ignore me like this? Tiggerheart, my handsome mate..."

Ivypool scoffed, "You're so full of yourself that there's no room for anyone else..."

"Oooh!" The audience clapped for Ivypool. Dovewing leaped at her sister while Ivypool was still eating. She spat out the food onto Dovewing while Tigerstar and Darkstripe dragged her away.

"Okay, another fight? You Clan cats are insane!" Lentil face-pawed. "A minute left guys!"

"I...can't, I-I can't take another... bite..." Bumblestripe mumbled. Tigerheart nodded. Their scores were equal at an astonishing 36. Ivypool was trying to catch up to them at 32 but was struggling as well.

Bumblestripe then picked up another mouse and slowly ate it, putting his score the highest. Tigerheart vomited onto the table and fainted.

"WE NEED A MED CAT NOW IN THE HOUSE!" Lentil panicked.

"Be do! Be do! Be do! Be do!" Jayfeather skated in on a skateboard with a pretend siren on it. "Dr. Jay is in the building. Now, I'll just..." He gave Tigerheart some herbs and then took him away on the skateboard awesomely.

"Stop!" Lentil shouted, "It's over and we have a winner with 38! Bumblestripe! Tigerheart and Ivypool take 2nd place with 36 and Dovewing is last with 1!"

"Woohoo! I did it dad!" Bumblestripe cheered before fainting as well.

"Er.. will someone take care of that?" Lentil wondered.

"BE DO BE DO BE DO!" Jayfeather came back for Bumblestripe and left just as quickly.

Rocknose turned the camera to face himself, "Well, we better end it here before things get crazier! If they can..."

***********ADVERT************

Silverstream swam slowly in a silver stream, looking at the camera.

"Impress your Clanmates by learning to swim quickly with Silverstream's Swim-Easy lessons! You can buy the DVD for 10 fish or take a one hour lesson for only 2 fish per lesson! That's right, only 2 FISH! Quick, before we run out of DVDs!"

She backstroked down the stream into the sunset.

"Order in 3.142 minutes for a free pie!"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, sorry this chapter took so long.**


	5. Episode 5: Fitness

**Hello! An update after a month or so? And I said I'd update faster... Sorry. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I have a new laptop so it's easier to update so expect quicker updates from me!**

"What is this?" Lentil stared at Tigerstar with an expression that he could only assume was anger.

"You can't just eat Rocknose's pay!" She yelled furiously. Tigerstar sprinted outside, where the episode was taking place.

 _Where do I get his pay now?_ Lentil wondered. _Tigerstar's pay!_

Suddenly, Rocknose burst through the door. Lentil sighed and followed him through to the outside stage. The audience cheered and waved; there had been a rise in views of the show so many more cats were excited for it.

"Hello and welcome she-cats and gentletoms to another episode of Warrior Cats Mega Contest! Today we're outside despite me telling them it would be a bad idea... Anyway, you're probably wondering 'Why are we outside again, oh so wonderful Lentil?' Well I'll tell you, but first let's find out who is participating in this challenge! It's Bluestar, Snowfur and... oh. This probably a bad idea but... Thistleclaw!"

Bluestar, Snowfur and Thistleclaw leaped onto the stage, sport headbands around their heads. Bluestar glared at Thistleclaw and Snowfur smiled at her, mouthing the words: 'Play nice.'

"Today's challenge is fitness. This challenge has 3 parts. The first part is a 3 lap race, the second is long jump and the third is climbing. Whoever wins the most will get today's prize and if you all win 1... then... well we'll figure it out when the time comes. Today's prize is a ThunderClan play-set with the cats included!" Lentil explained.

"Included?!" Bluestar gasped.

"Yes, included," Lentil sighed, "now let's get to the first task!"

At the race track, the 3 competitors were ready to race. Lentil stood on the outside of the circular track with a whistle.

"3, 2, 1!" She blew the whistle. Thistleclaw pushed Bluestar down and sped off. Snowfur, oblivious to what he had done, followed him. Bluestar cursed under her breath and got up. She sprinted after the couple.

"We'll win, for sure... my snowy." Thistleclaw told Snowfur. She beamed. "Then I- we'll have our own play-set! How cool is that, my snowbird?"

However, they didn't realise that Bluestar was catching up to them. The couple slowed down a bit to catch their breath so Bluestar was able to overtake.

"No!" Thistleclaw bellowed as he sped up to Bluestar, leaving Snowfur behind.

They passed the finish line. It was the second lap. Neck-and-neck, Bluestar and Thistleclaw kept hitting each other while running. Snowfur got on to lap 2 as well and saw the two enemies fighting.

Bluestar tripped on a stone and face-planted, her tail twitching. Thistleclaw laughed and sprinted away, quickly getting to lap 3. Snowfur helped Bluestar up and then made it to lap 3, Bluestar following closely behind. But it was obvious who would win.

"And Thistleclaw is the winner! Now let's go to an ad break before the next event. Stay tuned!" Lentil announced.

****AD BREAK****

Thornclaw walked across the ThunderClan forest, eyes darting side to side. Suddenly, a terrible pain shot through his paw and he let out a scream. His paw was bleeding. Under it... a lego brick.

"Oh, what do I do now?" He grumbled. "Kits... leaving their dangerous toys and moss outside..."

"You need a medicine cat!" Kestrelflight called.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Thornclaw replied sarcastically.

"When you're in need of a medicine cat, call Kestrelflights and we'll fly you to the closest medicine cat available. For only 5 mice."

*****SHOW*****

"Welcome back!" Lentil smiled, standing next to the long jump sand area. "I hope you all know the rules for long jump. You run and then jump, without going over the line. Where your hind paws land is where the measurement will be. Okay, who wants to go first?"

Snowfur jumped first. She ran to the line, leaped and got 4 tail-lengths.

Next was Thistleclaw. He sprinted but ran past the line before jumping so got 0.

Bluestar repeated the process and beat Snowfur's score with 5 tail-lengths.

"Bluestar's the winner. The score is at 1 for both Bluestar and Thistleclaw and 0 for Snowfur. Will this be a tie-breaker or will Snowfur pull through and make it go to a fourth round? Let's find out... right now!" Lentil announced as the climbing equipment was being sorted out.

Bluestar and Thistleclaw glared at each other.

"I'm gonna win!"

"No, you're not. I will, you stupid StarClan fox dung."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too-"

They were interrupted by Lentil's loud yell:

"If you two don't shut up, then no one will!"

Silence.

"Thank StarClan. Anyway, whoever climbs to the top first wins." Lentil explained as they moved to the climbing wall. "3, 2, 1! Go!"

Snowfur quickly leaped onto the climbing wall and made her way up, Thistleclaw and Bluestar close behind. However, she tripped and fell. Luckily, with the safety apparatus attached to her, she didn't get injured and got up again. Thistleclaw and Bluestar were neck-and-neck until Thistleclaw pushed Bluestar and scrambled to the top of the wall. He'd won!

"No fair!" Bluestar whined.

"Ugh, anyone getting a weird sense of Dave ja vu?" Lentil asked.

"I won!" Thistleclaw declared as the competitors made their way down. "In your face, Bluestar. After your obvious hatred of me and-"

"Thistleclaw!" Snowfur intervened, "She's my sister!"

"Well done Thistleclaw!" Lentil grinned, "You've won! Here's your new playset!" She handed (or, 'pawed') him the play-set.

"YAY!" Thistleclaw cheered.

"Well, that's all for tonight and with no fights, I'd say this night's a success-"

Bluestar leaped at Thistleclaw, clawing and biting. Tigerstar quickly dragged her out and Lentil sighed and facepawed.

"Nevermind."

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
